


Friends of Old

by paatuhod



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paatuhod/pseuds/paatuhod
Summary: College best friends reunite, old wounds resurface.#SasuSakuTwitFest2020Day 7: Free Prompt
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Friends of Old

"So you're still not into spin the bottle?"

Sakura groaned.

"You don't have to talk to me, just drive." Even to her that sounded dismissive.

It was true though. And even though in the back of her mind she remembered the last time she and Sasuke ditched spin the bottle and were just together like this—though in a very different situation—she pushed the thought away and focused instead on trying to sober up.

A moment passed as Sasuke did nothing and said nothing, but when Sakura opened her eyes and looked over to see if anything was wrong he was already turning the keys and looking behind them as he pulled out of the driveway.

She glanced at his arm around her seat, just like the old days, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"This car," she mumbled as she took a deep breath, nostalgia finally seeping in. "Hasn't changed a bit."

"I should hope so," Sasuke muttered. "Not after everything I've shelled out trying to keep it the same."

"Oh really?" She smirked. Knowing him, he wouldn't have shelled out anything at all. He just took good care of his things. Looking over, she saw him mirroring her smirk.

The _Burger King_ they went to was only a block away (why did they drive again?), so they got their friends' food orders quickly enough. Sasuke suggested they eat in the car first—she agreed, though reluctantly. 

There was silence as they unwrapped their burgers. 

"No," she finally said after brief contemplation.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I still don't like spin the bottle. It's just not for me, I guess."

"How can it be for you or not? It's just a drinking game," he shrugged.

_Then why did you run away too?_ She wanted to ask.

"If people wanted to kiss each other, they shouldn't need a game to do it," she said instead. "It's so childish. I'd expect this of college kids but most of us are doctors now. It just... shouldn't be a thing anymore."

"And that's easy for you? Finding someone you can just kiss, Doctor Haruno?"

She hit his arm.

"Shut up, Attorney Uchiha."

"Don't call me that, you're not even my client."

Ignoring that, she continued.

"But that's the thing, it shouldn't have to be easy!" She was probably too worked up about it, but she went on. "Even if by chance you get to kiss your crush or something, it wouldn't have been real. You both would have just been following the rules."

She looked over at him to find him smirking.

"What?!"

"You said 'crush' like a high schooler haha," he was full on smiling now.

"Don't make fun of me!" She hit his arm.

"Ow! Okay, okay..."

...

"We used to be really close, do you remember?"

She was silent. Of course she did. She and him and Naruto. They were inseparable in college. Everyone called them Team 7 for that entire week when they went to school drunk everyday. She remembered when the two football varsity superstars joined their pre-med org when they weren't even planning on becoming doctors. She remembered how she immediately gravitated towards the Uchiha, the free car rides, the classes she sat in just for Sasuke, Sasuke taking care of her when she was drunk. She remembered when he told her about his dreams, and his family's dreams for him, and how he thought he wouldn't achieve either.

"I ruined it, didn't I?" She said.

It wasn't really a question, so Sasuke didn't answer.

"In my defense, everyone liked you. Who was I to escape the devilishly handsome looks of Uchiha Sasuke?" She laughed.

"Though," she continued hesitantly. "I _am_ sorry I told you on your birthday. It was selfish, I wasn't thinking."

" _I'm_ sorry," Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Don't be," she replied softly, and she hoped dismissively. "It's not your fault you didn't love me back."

...

"Well! That's enough of that, Sasuke. Let's go, everyone's waiting for their burgers."

* * *

"What took you guys so long, I'm not even hungry anymore!"

"You're always hungry, loser."

"Here you, go, Naruto," she said, handing him a _Whopper_.

"You guys should join us!" Ino whined as Sakura handed her fries.

When Sakura shook her head politely, Ino turned to Sasuke.

"Please? It's not even truth or dare anymore, we just ask questions and if you don't want to answer, you drink!"

"Ino..." Sakura chided. Her best friend was too drunk to be convincing anyone at this point.

"I will if she does," Sasuke muttered unexpectedly.

Sakura gasped, hitting his arm again.

"You heard her, only questions."

It took a 10 second stare-down with the Uchiha for Sakura to agree.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke!!" Ino screamed. "Finally!"

Sakura sighed, knowing her friend was almost at her limit.

"Okay question... Uchiha Sasuke... Did you ever like... me?" Ino asked, blinking her eyes seductively.

"N—" Sasuke began.

"Wait, wait fine, that's too easy," Ino interrupted. "No need to think too hard," she added bitterly. 

"Did you ever like..." She began again, seeming to think about what to ask, until her eyes landed on Sakura.

_Ino. No._

"Was there ever a time... when you liked Forehead?"

_Ino, you pig!_

This cannot be happening. Everyone, at least tipsy, at most capable of a black-out, was looking at them.

She bit her lip. Okay, Ino didn't know what happened earlier. She couldn't blame her. But now she had to brace herself for Sasuke's words. He was never the type to mince them.

She couldn't look at him, but noticed he was taking longer to answer than when Ino asked about herself.

"Just hurry and get it over with," she joked, nudging him.

Sasuke looked at her and cleared his throat, took the glass too full of vodka in front of him and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Sakura heard a collective gasp, which included her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the last scene is based on Hospital Playlist aaaaaa hahahaha my IkSong heart!!
> 
> My loves I hope you are all safe and healthy, and I admire you all for fighting for what's right during these insane times! Let's never give up and stand together!! #OustDuterteNow #StandWithHongKong #BlackLivesMatter


End file.
